


Walk of Shame, Let it rain

by walking_travesty



Series: Four AM Rush [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning After, Talking, idk dude, nothing really happens in this chapter, talking about gay sex, the title has literally nothing to do with this chapter btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You, Liam Payne slept with a guy? Like with a dick and everything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk of Shame, Let it rain

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Liam wakes up hours later on the couch of his flat, face smashed against a throw pillow and his limbs sprawled out in all directions. With a groan he manages to flip himself over onto his back, his eyes focusing on the plain white ceiling.

“Liam! Thank god you’re back!” A voice says excitedly. Before Liam can even focus on who it is, there is ten stones worth of _boy_ crushing his chest. Limbs are flailing and Liam can feel the familiar mop of curls tickle his chin as Harry wraps his arms around Liam’s neck.

“Harry, you gangly giraffe get the hell off of me!” Liam wheezes as he struggles to get the baring weight off of his sternum.

Harry giggles, kissing Liam’s forehead sloppily before hops up and plops onto the chair next to him. “Someone’s grumpy.” Harry comments, poking his bottom lip out.

Liam rolls his eyes as he sits up, ignoring the distant urge to puke. “Honestly H, your cheeriness is infuriating sometimes.” Liam says exasperatedly, but one look at Harry and his stupidly big green eyes makes Liam sigh as he rubs the back of his neck. He could never be truly mad at Harry, it was literally impossible.

Harry huffs as he places his feet on top of the coffee table. “Sorry, I just got worried when I didn’t see you last night.” Harry says in concern, “where did you go?”

Images of last night flash at the back of Liam’s head as his cheeks start to redden. With every closing of his eyelids, Zayn’s flawless tanned skin appears. “I-I just went out – needed to clear my head.” Liam tries as he looks down at his lap. Harry scoffs as he rolls his eyes at Liam.

“Don’t give me that bullshit excuse, Liam I can literally smell the sex on you, mate.”

Shit.

Liam’s eye widen as he tries to make up a believable excuse. “I-I uh, bumped into someone last night. Probably rubbed off on me?” Liam adds the last part as a question. Harry raises an eyebrow. _Do people always do that with me?_

“Li honestly, did you really think that would fool me?” Harry says simply, Harry was always the cheerful and pleasant one, but when it came to stuff like this he was quite merciless.

“No.” Liam sighs as he leans back against the pillows. “I kinda had sex with someone last night.” He breathes out, eyes closed.

“Was it with _her_.” Harry says as his jaw tightens. “If it was then that’s just fucked up.”

“No! It wasn’t with Danielle.” Liam huffs, a distant ache forming in his chest, it even hurts to _mention_ her name.

“Then who’s the lucky girl?” Harry says sarcastically, propping his folded hands on his bended knees.

“He” Liam says quietly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Harry asks.

“He.” Liam says more loudly.

“ _What_.” Harry breathes quietly, running his fingers through his springy curls.

“ _He_! I slept with a guy last night okay?” Liam shouts as he sits up, cheeks flushed a bright red.

“You, Liam Payne slept with a _guy?_ ” Harry says in disbelief, “like with a dick and everything?”

“Harry, I fucked a _guy_ last night.”

“Were you drunk?”

“No, I was completely sober.” Liam says in irritation.

“Are you sure it was a guy? It could have been a girl with like really small tits and a really big cli-“

“Yes! I’m sure, it was a guy.” Liam huffs.

“Look, I know you’re going through this whole sexuality crisis thing, but don’t you think it’s a little too soon for going out and fucking random lads?” Harry asks as he goes to sit next to Liam.

“Well it’s not like I _planned_ to fuck some guy in a parking lot!”

“Oh a parking lot? How romantic.” Harry scoffs as he lays his head on the back of the couch.

“Save the sarcasm for later, thanks.” Liam mutters as he places head in his hands. “I-I ended up at Denny’s and this guy just showed up and said he’d help me out.” Liam says honestly as he looks over to Harry. Harry’s eyes are squinted, a frown framing his mouth.

“You mean to tell me that you fucked some guy you met at goddamn _Denny’s?_ ” Harry says in an unusually calm voice. “Liam, are you on some kind of drug.” Harry states. “What were you thinking? He could have been a fucking axe murder! Or a kidnapper! Did you at least use protection? You don’t know what kind of things you could have caught-“

“Fucking Christ you sound like my fucking mother!” Liam shouts as he hops to his feet and paces around the room. “I-It wasn’t like that! He worked there and he saw that I was upset and he sat down with me and talked to me.” Liam says as he rubs the back of his neck. “He was actually really nice about it.”

“Awh, a psycho with a heart. How touching.” Harry snaps with fake sincerity.

“He’s not a psycho! H-He just offered to sleep with me and I just – didn’t want to say no.” Liam says simply.

“Were you catching or pitching?” Harry asks, eyebrow cocked.

“That’s none of your business, Haz.” Liam snaps.

“Oh c’mon! My boy got some dick for the first time in his life! The least you could do is tell me which dick was in which bum.”

“Fucking hell, Harry.” Liam laughs nervously, sitting down beside Harry. “I was in um him.” Liam says quietly, cheeks a soft shade of pink.

“And how did that go?”

“I-It was _weird_ , but it was actually-nice.” Liam murmurs. “really nice.”

“I knew you always had a gay in you, Li. My powers have finally worked.”

“Shut up – please.” Liam whines as his head thuds against the back of couch. “I’m still not even sure if I’m gay or not.”

“Well – wanna’ go for round two?” Harry suggests, winking seductively at Liam.

“Oh piss right off, mate.” Liam laughs as he pushes Harry’s wondering hands away from him.

“Well, you’re going to have to do it a couple more times before you make up your mind mate.” Harry sighs as he wraps an arm around Liam’s broad shoulders. “But take it slow, yea? Go out with a guy first, get use to a bigger build and facial hair and all that stuff.”

“How did you know you were gay?” Liam asks, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry shrugs, “Well I mostly went out, got drunk, and fucked a bunch of different guys. Sometimes more than one at a time.” Harry say earnestly. “Do me a favor – _don’t_ follow my example.”

“Well I’m not a hormonal teenage boy anymore, so I think I’ll be ok.” Liam quips, earning a poke to his side.

“Date, Liam. I think that’s the only way you’ll really know.” Harry says as he untangles himself from Liam. “Oh, and have a lot of sex, but you know – safely.” Harry adds as heads for the front door. “ ‘Don’t be a silly, wrap up your willy!’ and all that other safe sex shite.” He says as he finally closes the door behind him. Liam rolls his eyes as he lays back, eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

“Maybe Harry’s right – for a change.” Liam snorts out loud, thinking about all the other times Harry had been horribly, horribly wrong. Like the time he told his sister that perm would look “darling” on her, or the time back in secondary school when he decided to drag them to the school after dark to get high, only to be caught by security, “I didn’t know there were cameras!” he had said.

With a stroke of courage Liam sits up, tugging his phone out of his pocket. He takes out the little slip of paper with Zayn’s number on it. _Now or never_. He says to himself.

 

_Dinner on Friday?_

_\--- Liam xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be posted whenever I have the time! I have exams coming up so I don't know when I'll have the time to write. xx   
> Thank you all for reading!   
> Comments (good and bad)/Suggestions are welcomed!   
> Kudos are appreciated!   
> come yell at me on tumblr or something   
> badpunhaz.tumblr.com


End file.
